Olive Branch
by Gumdrop1
Summary: T'Pol realizes she owes someone an apology.


Disclaimer: Enterprise does not belong to me. 

brp"T'Pol was not coming on to me." Archer's voice grew increasingly louder as he eyed his four-legged roommate. "Her lips distinctly said no." He stopped tossing the ball into the air as he recalled the incident. "But her eyes Porthos, her eyes said 'Take me Jonathan I'm yours.'." The ball was left to roll away on the floor as he got off the bed and began pacing. 

p"And even if she was attracted to me, which she isn't, it's not like it could go anywhere. I'm her Captain for god sakes, her superior officer. It's just like she said, we're not allowed to become attracted to one another." 

pArcher sighed and plopped down on the sofa. He gazed at the Beagle curled up at the end of his bed. "But I am attracted to her Porthos. I have been since I first saw her that day in Starfleet medical. So what do you think I should do?"

pPorthos barked, wagged his tail and looked expectantly at the door. A few seconds later the doorbell chimed. Archer swallowed as his mouth suddenly became very dry. Thanks to his pet's reaction he knew very well who was on the other side. "Speak of the devil…Come" Archer stood up to greet the visitor.

pYep, it was T'Pol. She was wearing her game face. The same one she wore everyday on the bridge, totally emotionless. She wasn't however, wearing her uniform. Archer recognized the outfit, and the scent of sulfur that lingered around her, she'd been meditating. 

pTypically, when T'Pol would enter a room the first thing he would notice was that she was by far the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, pointed ears included. Because of this observational standard it was only when she spoke that he took notice of the small tray she had brought in with her. Archer was left to ponder the contents as there was a napkin draped over it. 

p"Captain."

p"Sub-Commander. What can I do you for? I mean do for you?" Archer stammered, trying to recover from his clear verbal fumble. T'Pol arched an eyebrow. IGreat/I thought Archer IThree Freudian Slips/I, Phlox would have a hay day if he ever found this out. 

p"Still haven't been to bed yet Captain?" Something primal and daring flashed briefly in her eyes. Archer caught it, but let it pass, he couldn't very well call her on it anyway.

p"I'm getting there. So what are you hiding under that napkin?"

p"It's an apology, or rather a part of one." 

p"An apology? Why? You haven't done anything wrong. Not today anyway." Archer smiled at his teasing words. He even earned a raised eyebrow from her for his efforts.

p"It's not for you Captain." T'Pol was once again providing only what information was requested, no more no less. Archer knew how this conversation was going to proceed, and he internally grinned at the familiar urge to shove her out an airlock.

p"Who's it for then?" Patience, if T'Pol had taught him anything it was patience. He had learned that just because she was being stubborn it didn't mean she wasn't willing to give up the information, she just needed to be coxed sometimes. If he didn't know better he would swear she was doing it for attention. 

p"It's for Porthos."

p"Porthos?"

p"Yes."

pArcher sighed, he wasn't sure where she was going with this, but he trusted her. So he waved his hand in the dog's direction. "Knock yourself out." Archer returned to the couch. 

pT'Pol when over and knelt in front of Porthos, keeping the tray level with the bed. "Porthos, earlier today I expressed to your owner that I believed you to be nothing more than a primitive quadruped. I've since had time to reconsider those words, I now believe that I was wrong. Despite your owner's obvious animosity towards Vulcans…" 

pArcher frowned. "…he sees what I have to offer this mission and this crew. When he encounters my shortcomings he chooses to help me work past them rather than chastise me. When he wants to be he can be very enlightened." 

pArcher smiled. "I cannot call myself the same without revaluating my opinion of you. While you may not have the ability to speak, or to use a toilet…"

pArcher let out a small laugh. T'Pol scowled at him, or at least as much as she could scowl without showing emotion. Porthos sneezed in his direction, the canine version of a snort. They were by far the two people on the ship that had the most control over him. Their reactions to his interruption had the desired effect, Archer looked sheepish and shifted position on the sofa. T'Pol and Porthos turned back to each other. 

p"… your presence seems to relax the Captain, which is quite an accomplishment in and of itself."

pArcher frowned, again.

pYour are also a good judge of character, and thusly judge people how that treat you and how they enrich your life, not what abilities they are lacking. I hope that you will accept my apology for not doing the same." She removed the napkin from the tray revealing several cubes of cheese. 

pArcher smiled, again.

pPorthos for his part eyed the cheese, then T'Pol, cheese, T'Pol, his gaze rested on her for a few seconds as if he was contemplating weather or not he would forgive her. But dogs are forgiving creatures and he gobbled up all the cheese on the tray. 

pT'Pol watched Porthos eat the offering she had brought him, intent on standing up as soon as he finished to hopefully avoid having the creature try to climb up her leg again. But even Vulcan reflexes were no match for a dog's speed, before T'Pol could even begin to move Porthos lifted his head up and liked her directly on the lips. 

pAs T'Pol tried desperately to suppress the look of disgust that was threatening to appear on her face, Archer tried to suppress the urge to laugh hysterically. She was more successful than he and in the end he was just happy he didn't roll off the couch. 

pT'Pol, having composed herself stood and looked down at the animal. "I'll take that as a yes." She handed Archer the padd she'd had under the tray. 

p"What's this?"

p"The recipe." Now it was Archer's turn to raise an eyebrow. 

p"Recipe for what T'Pol?"

p"You once said that although Porthos enjoys cheese it upsets his stomach. I devised something that would not. I thought you might like the recipe." Archer took the padd from her and she turned to leave. She was half way across the room before he found the words that he wanted to say to her. He called her name, she stopped and turned around to face him.

p"That was the kindest and most endearing thing you've ever done. Thank you."

pT'Pol blinked and continued on her way towards the door, but before she went thru she paused and looked over her shoulder at Archer. "Once Ensign Sato informed me that human females believe that the way to a man's heart it through his stomach. I thought in your case it might be through your dogs'. She locked eyes with him and gave him the same look that he'd been describing to Porthos earlier. Then she made a quick exit. 

pArcher leaned back on the couch and gave Porthos a pleading look. "Do you see what I mean? I'm not seeing things. She was flirting with me. My second in command, my Vulcan second in command was flirting with me." Porthos yawned. "Do you know what the worst part about it is boy? It's not that I'm her Captain; it's not even that she's out of my league. No…it's that my dog got to kiss her first." Porthos only raised an eyebrow. 


End file.
